1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a weather and warp resistant solid core wood door for domestic and commercial uses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Standard solid core wood doors for exterior use are made of generally of a solid core material with a veneer overlay bonded to the front and rear exposed surfaces. When such doors are exposed to weather, even if the exposed surfaces are protected by protective coatings, they frequently check and warp. Extensive use is made of steel doors as exterior doors; however, the exposed surfaces of such steel doors are subject to dents and rust unless adequately protected by protective coatings. Further, steel doors are not stainable to give the often desired natural wood grain nor are they embossable to the final degree possible with the subject invention.